


Call Me Aunty

by teakturn



Series: 'Tis the Season [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Family Bonding, Modern Royalty, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Original Character, Parent Ramonda (Marvel), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Royalty, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: It's the day of her traditional wedding and Fallon is nervous. Will she make it down the aisle?
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Fallon King, Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Ramonda & Original Female Character(s), Ramonda/T'Chaka (Marvel)
Series: 'Tis the Season [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580824
Kudos: 6





	Call Me Aunty

**Author's Note:**

> anon asks: _If you are still taking requests: Fallon bonding with Shuri &/or Ramonda_

“There you are,” Ramonda breathed. Warm, soft hands brushed Fallon’s shoulder as the queen settled a jeweled necklace around her throat. It gleamed on her brown skin and they made Fallon’s eyes shine.

Fallon stared at herself in the mirror, studying the woman there as she tried to find traces of her old self. The makeup was natural, but intense. Her round eyes seemed bigger, her lashes longer. Her lips were nude, ombre, and glossed to perfection. Every inch that Fallon could see in the mirror glittered like gold.

No, like vibranium.

“Thank you so much, ma’am, I can’t believe I forgot to get a necklace for the traditional.” It was hard to tear her eyes away from her reflection to meet Ramonda’s gaze. Fallon’s eyes lingered on the necklace grazing her collarbones. She’d never seen anything like it and it rivaled some of the jewels Erik had showered on her throughout their relationship.

Ramond smiled though Fallon couldn’t see it, “T’Chaka had this made for me to wear to our engagement announcement.” her fingers grazed the clasp at the back of Fallon’s neck, “I always dreamed of handing this down to my children on their wedding day.”

Fallon turned in her chair to look up at the queen. Her gold _gele_ glowed like a halo over the queen’s head. In her _asoebi_ the queen looked beyond regal and Fallon wished for half her poise, a quarter of her grace. 

Today was her engagement ceremony and her first official public appearances as a royal. The pressure to be perfect clogged Fallon's throat. Her tongue felt heavy when she tried to speak.

"Thank you, ma'am. I hope I live up to this honor."

The queen smiled, "Call me aunty."

Tears welled in Fallon's eyes, "Thank you, aunty,”

“Don’t cry, child,” Ramonda swept away Fallon’s tears with her finger. Cupping her cheek she said, “I never told you this Fallon, but you have been a blessing on this family. My second son,” Ramonda smiled at the thought of Erik, “I wanted nothing more than for him to find true love and peace. You have given him both.”

Taking Fallon’s hand, Ramonda helped her rise out of her chair. Hand in hand they walked towards the full-length mirrors. Attendants scrambled to move her wedding dress out of their way. In a week Fallon would be swaddled in white and T’Chaka will walk her down the aisle in front of the whole world. 

Today, her engagement party would broadcast across Wakanda. She would go from a servant to the crown to a royal, right before their eyes. Fallon still couldn’t believe it herself.

Stopping in front of the mirror Ramonda studied their reflections together with a serene look on her face. Fallon studied herself and tried to feel half the confidence Ramonda naturally exuded. It was hard to wipe the worry off her face. Fallon found it hard to stare at herself for long.

“I will be honest with you Fallon,” Ramonda said to Fallon’s reflection, “We are privileged, yes, but we are in a unique position to do some good. Our title is a burden and a blessing, and we must treat it as such.”

Fallon clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking, “I’m scared aunty,” she admitted in a voice barely above a whisper, “I love Erik but this is so much more than just marriage.”

Fallon would be giving up her country, her name, and her career to marry Erik. Fallon was giving up everything. And while the thought of leaving Erik seemed impossible, the idea of the nation tearing her apart kept her awake at night.

Ramonda circled Fallon and placed a hand on her shoulder, “I will not lie and say that love will be enough. I cannot speak for my nephew and his ability to protect and support you.”

With firm pressure on her back, the Queen made Fallon take a step forward, “For this to work you have to fight for it. Fight for our people even if they do not accept you. Fight with my nephew, if you must. Because you are right, Fallon. This is more than just marriage. But if you trust yourself and the person you're partnered to, you can face anything.”

Meeting Fallon’s eyes in the mirror, the Queen asked, “Do you trust my nephew to protect and support you?”

Fallon did not doubt Erik. Erik would move the world for her, pluck the moon from the sky if it would make her smile. She may have doubted her own ability to fill the role expected of her, but Fallon never for a second doubted Erik.

“Yes, aunty. I trust Erik more than anything.”

Smiling proudly, the queen nodded, “Then you can face anything. And know you are not alone. What you’ve gained is more than a country or a husband, you’ve gained a family.”

Turning, Fallon threw her arms around the Queen and held tight. It was the most affection they’d showed each other after years of being around one another. Yet the embrace felt right. The Queen was warm and soft and smelled good. When the Queen held Fallon the anxiety gripping her throat loosened. Her fears were no match to the surety and logic of the queen. They held each other until Fallon feels nothing but calm.


End file.
